Lignin is a phenolic polymer made from monolignol units that strengthens and waterproofs plant cell walls and influences the downstream processing of plant biomass for agricultural and industrial processes. For example, the presence of lignin in biomass makes it harder for enzymes to gain access to cell wall polysaccharides (cellulose and hemicellulose) in order to release the component sugars for useful purposes such as biofuel, bioplastic or chemical production. Much research effort has focused on manipulating the lignin pathway to make it easier to process biomass for these kinds of applications [1]. Although the monolignol biosynthesis pathway is well-characterized, there are still novel genes involved in lignification that remain to be discovered. For example, two laccases have recently been identified as being involved in lignin synthesis [2]. Other genes that are directly or indirectly involved in lignification that could be targets for useful manipulation remain to be identified.